Interruptibility is a characteristic of some processor-implemented computational methods to permit a computational task to be paused in order to devote processor resources to a task of higher priority, and/or to return a valid partial or approximate solution to a problem even when such methods are interrupted before they would otherwise end. Some such methods can converge on increasingly more precise solutions the longer they are permitted to run.
CORDIC (for COordinate Rotation Digital Computer), also known as Voider's algorithm, was conceived in the late 1950s to enable digital computers to iteratively calculate trigonometric and hyperbolic functions, among others, using only addition, subtraction, bitshift, and table lookup operations. The original CORDIC methodology is defined for fixed-point numbers. CORDIC converges on results with increasing precision the more iterations it is run.